Evil Star
by greekzombie1
Summary: Twilight recounted from James s point of view. First fanfic,please take a look and review. I do not own Twilight.
1. Human Thoughts

Hey, this is my first fanfic, please update and tell me what you think.

I inhaled the scent of the juicy human and sank into a crouch. I pounced, too fast for humans to see, and punched him in the chest. He reeled back and went sprawling on the floor. He got up with a frightened expression and started to run. This was my favorite part, the chase. I gestured to Laurent and Victoria, my mate, to follow me and we started chasing him. He went up three flights of stairs and out onto the roof.

Victoria kicked the man in the chest and he fell to the floor whimpering. I sauntered over to my prey and I couldn´t resist the bloodlust any more. In a blink of an eye I was on my knees sucking the man´s blood. My mate and Laurent came over and we sucked him dry. I felt so much better after that, My throat wasn´t on flames anymore. We got up and jumped off the building.

I remember when I was a measly human:

*FLASHBACK*

"Don´t come back late!" shouted my mother.

"I´ll come home when I like," I replied. God couldn´t she leave me alone. I was grown up. I put my hood up and walked outside. It was a moonless night and it was pitch black. Luckily I could recognize the flashy neon sign of my favorite bar. I ordered 3 vodkas and slurped them down. I ordered more and when I finished the last one, the whole world got blurry and I blacked out.

I got up by someone shouting in my ear, "Get the hell up." I immediately sat up and looked around me. It was the bartender, he was always annoying me.

"I´ll get up when I want," I shouted back. God he could be so annoying. I suddenly noticed two hands grabbing me and chucking me out of the bar. I fell on the cold ,hard floor and went flying into the wall. I suddenly noticed a dark wet crimson liquid seep out of my hair, great. I got up and rubbed my head, ouch. Without warning a dark shadow hit me from behind sending me flying against another wall. My vision started getting blurry."Who are you?" I stuttered. Suddenly a blow so hard hit me I thought it had broken all my ribs.

I flew back and was going to crash into a wall but I put my leg in front. Bad decision, My leg smashed against the wall with so much force that I had probably broken all my bones there. The shadow came back and brushed my hand. For a few seconds nothing happened, then I was on fire. The pain was bewildering, it was like being set on fire, submerged on acid and being run over by a bus all at the same time. I wanted to claw my heart out and die. I would trade all my existence for this to stop.

Hours passed and the pain raged on. Suddenly the pain started to subdue from my body. The bad thing was the fire in my heart had increased, I had no idea how that was possible. My heart stuttered twice then stopped completely. For a moment I just enjoyed the absence of pain then I opened my eyes.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"James, come on we have to go!" shouted Laurent in my ear.

"Oh yeah, let´s go," I replied. I had been too absorbed with my memories to notice Laurent shouting at me. Without another glance back we sprinted away into the forest.

Hope you liked it, won´t update till i´ve got some reviews.


	2. Newborn Thoughts

Hey guys, here´s another chapter.

Ugh, I´m thirsty again. "Laurent, Victoria let´s hunt my throat´s on flames again."

"Okay let´s find the nearest human around" replied Laurent.

I smelled in the scents and found a mouth-watering one, a human scent, to the east. I darted off to find an abandoned shipyard with one human still there. We jumped on the roof and followed it round to the furthest corner. I silently took ,but enough for him to hear us,the floorboard off and heard the old man say if anyone was there. There certainly was, without hesitation I jumped down and the boat swayed a little.

The old man looked with frightened eyes and asked, "who are you?".

I replied in a menacing voice "Its always the same questions, who are you?"

Victoria jumped down onto to the boat and said in a seductive voice, "what are you doing here?"

"Why are you doing this?" I said in an even more menacing voice.

Suddenly Laurent appeared at my side and told me "James let´s not play with our food"

I glanced and they started feeding. Soon after I joined them. My throat wouldn´t burn for a few days. We sauntered out and rushed back into the woods.

My thirst was reminding me of my newborn years. In those days all I could think about was my thirst.

*FLASHBACK*

The infernal fire was still in me , I trashed about and tried to rip my heart out but I couldn´t. After, what seemed years, time went back into it´s normal pace and believe or not begun to dull from my fingertips and I got more and more strength. The bad thing was the fire in my heart had begun to increase temperature; I didn´t even know that was possible. All the fire concentrated in my heart and it took off like helicopter blades. The fire was so intense my back arched up and slumped back down. Luckily the fire was running out of fuel because my heart was the only organ alive. It constricted into that small organ then my heart stuttered twice then stopped.

For a moment I was just enjoying the pleasure of having the fire gone then I opened my eyes and gazed in wonder. Everything was so sharp and defined. I could plainly see the detail in the leaves above me, it was like looking through a microscope. All these scents they were overwhelming. I could hear the animals rustling and moving about the forest. I decided sit up and the moment I thought it, I was sat up. There was no brief period of time of which the action occurred . It was wonderful.

I ran off into the trees going so fast everything should be a blur but it wasn´t. I suddenly smelled this mouth-watering scent and my throat turned so dry it was like I hadn´t drunken water in 3 days. My only objective was to get that scent. Before I knew what I was doing I had pounced on a man and drank all of it´s blood. I stepped back and realized what I had done. I was a vampire! Frightened of what I had done, I ran off into the woods. After what seemed like days I arrived in a town. There were so many scents. I backed off into the woods not wanting to be discovered by the people . I darted back the way I came. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw a patch of sunlight in front of me. I wondered what would happen if I stepped into it, would I burn or not. Mustering all the courage I had I stepped onto the sunlight and my skin sparkled like a million diamonds.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Hope you liked it, please review they get the chapter´s up faster.


	3. Baseball

Here´s my third chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks to my reviewer controlled by imagination for encouraging me to keep writing.

All those memories. Back then I didn´t even have a coven and I was alone as a crazy newborn. Back to the present. We were jogging through the forest when we caught a scent of humans and dogs. That was strange, we were in the middle of the forest. Who would be here? We climbed up the nearest tree and quickly dashed from branch to branch till we got to the scent. It was a group of policeman with sniffer dogs. What were they searching for? Then it hit me, we hadn´t hid the bodies, they were probably searching for the murder.

We watched them for a while and then I had a brilliant idea that we should set up a false trail.

"Laurent, Victoria, how about we have some fun and lead them on a false trail?" I whispered.

"Sure, let´s wind them up and lead them east so when they reach the end they will be at the starting point," replied Laurent.

I gave him the thumbs-up sign and jumped back down. This was going to be so much fun! I sprinted too fast for human eyes to see and placed a foot mark a bit to the east. After that I launched myself back up into the trees. When the dogs past by they caught my smell and started growling. The policemen looked to see what the dogs were growling at; and when they saw my foot print they immediately headed east. Ha, they actually bought it. Can´t wait to see when they realize it´s a false trail.

I went back to Victoria and Laurent and asked them if they wanted to see the shocked faces of the policeman when they knew that they had been tricked. They replied sure and we followed their scents. In about half a kilometer they were going to be at the starting point. To make it more obvious that they were following the "right trail" I jumped down and, without anyone seeing anything, made another footprint and shot back up into the trees. The dogs started growling and snapping and the policemen saw the second footprint and went a little faster. As if that would make a difference.

When they finally got to the end, it was hilarious. First, they had confused faces then they noticed they were back at the start and had a shocked one.

"Damn, someone tricked us," one of the officers yelled while throwing his cap down.

"Calm down Johnny, tomorrow we can organize another search, okay?" the other one said.

"Fine," Johnny grumbled.

They got back into the truck and drove off. I was laughing my head off when I got back to my coven. They too were laughing. Then we heard a lightning bolt but we all knew what it was. The sound was unmistakable; definitely it was vampires playing baseball. We followed the sound until it was very loud and kept listening. The sound got closer and closer. Then suddenly a baseball flew out from the trees.

Laurent easily caught it and asked, "Do you think we should give it back?"

"Yeah, and also let´s ask if we can join," I replied.

We sauntered towards where the ball came out off and found ourselves in a massive clearing.

Sorry chappy´s short. The next chapter is when they meet the Cullen´s. Remember reviews get chapter´s up faster.


End file.
